


Solarium

by apliddell



Series: Moonrise [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Golden Trio, Black Harry Potter, Black Hermione Granger, Black Weasley family, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bubble Bath, Draco Malfoy's Patronus, Enthusiastic Consent, Evan Bulstrode isn't an OC he's trans and has a different name in canon, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hurt/Comfort, Joyful sex, M/M, Post Hogwarts, Post canon, Sick Character, Sick Fic, Sick Harry Potter, St. Mungo's Healers (Harry Potter), Toad the Dog, Top Harry Potter, Trans Character, Trauma and recovery, Werewolf Draco Malfoy, snuggles and cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apliddell/pseuds/apliddell
Summary: After Harry is accidentally cursed by an object at Grimmauld Place, Draco thinks it's time to move on and find a new home. Harry isn't so sure.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Minerva McGonagall/Pomona Sprout, Neville Longbottom/Evan Bulstrode, Rubeus Hagrid/Olympe Maxime
Series: Moonrise [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992589
Comments: 20
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

“Remind me again what we’re doing here?” Harry panted, tying up a wriggling sack that held a set of cursed draperies he’d just wrestled off of Draco. 

“Cleaning,” said Draco coolly, tossing a wisp of pale hair back from his eyes and managing to look patrician and superior, despite the sweat soaked into the neck of his robes and the dust in his hair and smudged onto his cheeks. He was standing in a beam of sunlight that was shining down through the magical skylight, looking golden and unearthly beautiful if rather smug and dirty. It made Harry quite want to kiss him. “I trust you’re familiar with it as a concept at the least?” 

Harry laughed and tossed the sack aside to kiss Draco’s dusty cheek, “I like that you’re pretending you’ve got so much more experience with this than I have. I’ll remind you that not only have I done quite a lot of cleaning for the muggles before I came to Hogwarts, I’ve done  _ quite _ a lot of cleaning in this very house, to make it livable for humans. Normal humans who’d rather not be strangled by the furnishings.” 

Draco pressed his lips together but leaned into the kiss, “Yes, well you missed a bit, didn’t you?” 

Harry snorted, “We focused on the bits that we actually meant to inhabit. I’ve never even heard of a solarium.”

“Yes, you’re a plebeian who surrounds himself with plebeians, but I don’t intend to hold it against you any longer.”

“Anyway, why’ve we got to do it while it’s boiling in here? Can’t we wait til September or something, when it’s cooled down?”

Draco tossed his head again and set his long, sleek hair swaying, “Because I’m terribly motivated to get all this tat out of here so that I can get on with my herb garden, and you’re terribly obliging.”

“I’d rather oblige you with some window boxes, to be honest.”

“Not sunny enough,” Draco trilled. “And just one box is not big enough. I  _ need _ more green in my life, Harry! I’m a simple country lad, and my soul shrivels in the barren desolation of London.” 

Harry laughed warmly, “Oh, I like you.” 

“Truly, I am Fortune’s favoured,” Draco drawled. He pecked Harry on the cheek, then consulted his watch, “I’ll go and check on Toad. He’s been shut up in the kitchen for two hours, and he’ll probably want walkies and his lunch.” 

“You’re such a good dad,” said Harry, and laughed again at Draco’s rude hand gesture made over his retreating shoulder. When Draco had shut the door behind him, Harry turned back to the remaining mess in the solarium. He cast a Freezing charm on the bag of cursed draperies that was still struggling and wheeling its way about the room, crashing into the little heaps of rubbish they’d piled round the room as they made their way through the dusty towers of crates and trunks stacked in it. 

Harry stooped to pick up a goblet that had been knocked from a pile so that it didn’t get trodden into sharp shards and lingered before he tossed it into a rubbish sack to admire its beauty. It was made of a gleaming, iridescent crystal. The goblet’s intricately carved surface was mysteriously free of dust or smudges, and when Harry held it in his hand, the goblet thrummed faintly with strong magic and shot a thrill of prescient horror through his fingers. But the pricking of apprehension was out of his head in an instant, replaced by a vacant sort of thoughtless buzzing and an insistent thirst. 

Harry straightened up and pulled out his wand, “Aguamenti.” He caught the stream of water neatly in the goblet and brought it to his lips. The instant he tasted the water, a tremendous  _ something _ crashed into him like a tidal wave. Harry’s knees buckled, and the world went dark even before he hit the ground. 

…

Harry woke in total darkness to a soft, frantic, snuffling sound. He thought first wildly of his dim cupboard under the stairs at Number Four Privet Drive, then pushed the thought way. He was grown now and free, with that miserable cell twelve years behind him. It was only dark because his eyes were shut, his eyelids strangely heavy. With a tremendous effort, he wrenched them open, then shut them again, grimacing against dazzling light. 

There was a hoarse little sound beside him like a gasp, “Harry? Are you awake? Harry!” It was Draco, his voice congested and thick. Harry tried to answer, but his mouth and throat were too parched to speak. He managed a nod and felt Draco bend and kiss their joined hands. Draco’s hand was trembling. Draco drew breath as if to speak, but let it out in a wordless blubbery gush. Harry could feel tears falling onto his hand. He cracked his eyes open again and glimpsed Draco’s greasy, tangled blonde head bent low over him and a hospitalish sort of curtain, before he was obliged to shut his eyes to try and quell the pounding behind them. Harry squeezed hard at Draco’s hand, and Draco squeezed back. They each clung to each other like life preservers, until wakefulness grew too heavy, and Harry sank back down into dark unconsciousness.

…

Harry woke again to the sound of Ginny’s voice. Gentle and consoling, softer than he’d ever heard it, “...be all right, Fangs. It will. He’s been through worse and come out fine. You think Harry Potter’s going to defeat  _ two _ dragons and bloody you-know-who, and then be killed by some old cup? No chance.” She paused as if waiting for a reply, then continued when none seemed to be in the offing, “You’ve really got to go h-”

“No,” Draco interrupted flatly. 

Ginny carried on coaxingly, “Come on, Draco. You’ve barely slept in three days, and you haven’t moved from that chair. Ron and Hermione will be back soon, and I’ll stay too until they get here. We won’t let him wake up alone.” 

“I said ‘no,’ Og,” and Draco sounded so listless and miserable that Harry opened his eyes. 

“Hi,” he croaked, squinting as his eyes burned and watered in the bright light. “I’m on Ginny’s side, actually.”

“ _ Harry _ ,” Draco whipped toward Harry so fast that his plait hit Ginny in the face. “Harry,” he seemed unable to say anything else. 

Harry reached out one hand that felt as if it were made of concrete and Draco clutched at it in an instant, “You really look like hell, Malfoy.” 

Draco laughed a rather hysterical little bark, “Someone ought to get you a mirror, Potter.” 

Ginny’s drawn face appeared over Draco’s shoulder. She looked nearly as sick with worry as Draco did, but she smiled, then reached out and touched Harry’s knee briefly through the blankets, “Here’s trouble. I’ll just nip out and fetch Healer Ahmed, shall I? You lot catch up.” She nudged a chair right up to Harry’s bedside and pushed Draco into it before she left. 

Harry opened his mouth to speak, then succumbed to a coughing fit. Draco hastily poured him a glass of water from the pitcher on the bedside table and helped him sit up enough to sip from it. 

“Thanks,” Harry coughed a little more and sipped a bit more water. “So. What happened?”

“I turned my back for an instant, and you thought you’d drink from a cursed goblet,” Draco was obviously trying to sound exasperated, but there was a quaver of emotion in his voice. “Found you unconscious and levitating near the ceiling in the solarium, and had an exceedingly difficult time getting hold of you to Side-Along you here. They made me go back for the goblet. Healer Ahmed said it was one of the most intensely cursed objects of its kind she’s ever seen, so well done, there. Never do things by halves, do you?”

Harry smiled weakly, “If I did, I wouldn’t be me. What’s that mean? ‘Objects of its kind’?”

Draco pulled a disgusted face, “Fairly common if nasty habit of erm.” He screwed up his eyes shut and recited very quickly, “Pureblood wizards living in heavily muggle-inhabited areas used to make a habit of keeping cursed objects in the house to offer to the odd muggle who got past their muggle repelling measures. Since the muggle is simply interacting with an object that’s already been enchanted, it gets round the Statute of Secrecy. Designed to send them insane or destroy their memories or just. Kill them outright. Your one was a sort of cursed sleep.”

“Like Snow White.”

“Hmm?”

“Foul,” said Harry with a shudder. 

“Yes.” Draco pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes, “You should have heard Great Auntie Walburga's portrait laughing and laughing. That’s how I found you, actually. Heard a great crash when I was halfway to the kitchen to look in on Toad, and she was crowing like anything, laughing her vile head off, so I thought well that’s not a good sign.”

“Who’s looking after Toad?” 

“I believe Luna took him to Hagrid’s.” 

Harry sighed with relief, “Oh, he’ll be all right, then.”

Draco shrugged, “Hagrid’s in absolute pieces, mind you. Apparently he was so upset, they wouldn’t let him come and visit while you were still under. From what I’ve heard. I’ve been parked here for-”

“Three days, yeah. Got that.” Harry reached out and caught one of Draco’s hands. “Will you please go home and sleep and have some proper food? At least three meals before you come back. I’m sure I’ll still be wrecked enough for you to keep vigil at my sickbed tomorrow.” 

Draco’s thin nostrils flared and his mouth got a rebellious sort of tilt to it, but he sighed and nodded, “I suppose I ought to.”

“Yes, you ought.”

“After Ron and Hermione turn up,” said Draco firmly. 

“All right,” Harry agreed. He hesitated. 

Draco hummed, “You’ve got a sort of pass the ketchup look on your face. What is it?”

Harry laughed, “Well. I’m sure my. Erm. Do you think I could have a kiss?”

Draco leaned in, “So I’m the ketchup?”

“Yeah, you’re the ketchup. Kiss me?” 

And Draco did. 

…

  
  


Harry hadn’t expected to spend long in St Mungo’s since he’d woken up, but apparently it took time for the various Healing potions he was taking to actually siphon the curse out of him. 

“It’s got a relatively long half life,” Healer Ahmed explained to him. 

“Muggle born,” muttered Hermione, who was making notes furiously. 

Harry was on a schedule of about fourteen different potions. Several that were intended to break down the curse and that had to be alternated, as they’d be too hard on his body if he took each of them every day, quite a few more that were meant to mitigate the side effects of the curse breaking potions. One for nausea, one for appetite, and a sort of nutrition salve that he had to rub on his skin since he still couldn’t eat much. 

For the first handful of days, Harry was awake only in snatches, long enough to be tutted over by his Healer, to gulp down stomach turning amounts of potion, and to attempt to eat a little with a frightened looking friend trying to cheerfully exhort him to eat more. 

“Why can’t I have something to help me stay awake?” Harry demanded, sipping on one of the cursebreaker potions. 

“Because your body needs the rest while you recover from the curse,” said Healer Ahmed sternly. 

“I have to sleep because I’ve been cursed, but the curse  _ is  _ sleep!” 

“Call it a cruel irony,” Healer Ahmed took away his cup of potion when he finished it and tucked another into his hands. 

“You’re not very sympathetic,” observed Draco.

“I don’t know of any ailments that can be cured by sympathy,” returned Healer Ahmed, but her tone was a little gentler when she spoke again. “You aren’t out of the woods yet, Harry, but I have no reason to think you won’t make a full recovery after you’ve completed your course of treatment. This bit will be frustrating for you, but try and accept that you’re going to be spending all your time resting for a while. It won’t last forever.” 

Harry’s brain was already beginning to fog up with exhaustion again, and he blinked hard against tears of frustration, “How do you know it won’t last forever?”

“I can see improvements in your condition, even if you can’t yet. The results of your tests are more and more cheerful each time we run them. Just be patient.” 

“Have you seen any improvement in my condition?” Harry asked Draco when Healer Ahmed had gone. 

“Yes,” said Draco at once. 

“Since I’ve woken up I mean.”

“Yes,” Draco insisted. “You’ve had the strength to be extremely sour and insolent lately. It’s very encouraging.” 

Harry sighed, “I hate this.” 

Draco rolled one of Harry’s curls between his fingers like a worry bead, “I know.” 

Harry pushed his head against Draco’s fingers, “How’s Toad?”

“Misses you dreadfully, but it doesn’t stop him stealing dead stoats from the thestral flock. Stiff upper lip.” 

Harry laughed, “And how are you?”

Draco kissed him, “Never better.” 

...

**You’ve been in hospital a lot, wouldn’t you say?**

_ A fair amount. Thank you for bringing it up, as it’s fond memories only _

**Have you ever wanked in hospital?**

_ Why do you ask? _

**Why do you think?**

_ Generally I haven’t been at my most _

_ My hospital stays have not been conducive to the desired state of mind _

_ Is yours? _

_ Been sponge bathed by a particularly dishy orderly? _

**No! No orderlies**

**You’re the only dish I’m sticking my fork in**

_ Charming display of fealty. I thank you.  _

**Only there’s not much to do when you and the others have gone home for the night**

**There’s no telly here, and reading makes me fall asleep**

**Ron lent me his wireless, but that makes me sleepy as well, and I get moaned at if I leave it on too late**

**So here we are**

_ Can you really just. Decide you want a wank and wank?  _

**What, like there’s a law or something?**

_ I mean just get it out and pull away, about nothing? _

**Not nothing. I’m not just gazing into the middle distance, drooling, head empty. I use my imagination.**

_ I see.  _

**Do you only do it when you’re like. Overwhelmed with lust?**

**You never nipped down to the room of requirement for a quick one like on the way in from quidditch practise just to get yourself nice and sleepy for bed?**

_ Good lord, Harry Potter! That is so much information. _

**Don’t you think it’s a bit precious to act all scandalised when I talk about wanking, considering that we regularly have sex with each other?**

_ Apparently not.  _

_ You needn’t stop, though. Talking to you is generally better than not talking to you.  _

_ Harry? _

_ Ah.  _

_ Sleep well, then. I’ll see you tomorrow.  _


	2. Chapter 2

About a week after Harry was cursed, Ron, Hermione, and Draco turned up at the crack of visiting hours, still rather squabbling over the dregs of a disagreement they seemed to have been having out in the passage while waiting to be allowed in to see him. There was a parcel inside a carrier bag that appeared to be in contention. 

“Just know it was my idea,” said Draco in lieu of ‘good morning,’ reaching for the carrier bag, which was still in Hermione’s possession. 

“Actually it was  _ my _ idea,” Hermione held the bag out of reach. “Your idea was that we ought to get him something or other, but you’d never even  _ heard _ -”

Ron grabbed the bag from her, “Well, I’m the one who went and fetched it because  _ you _ ,” he pointed at Draco, “were sleeping and  _ you _ ,” he indicated Hermione, “were studying.”

“Well then, by all means, take it away, Weasel King.”

“‘Weasel King’ is for happy times only,” Hermione reminded Draco as Harry opened his mouth to say the same thing. 

Draco sighed, “Apologies. Take it away, esteemed friend Ronald.” 

Ron nodded to Draco and went down on one knee to offer up the carrier bag to Harry, “In fairness, we all clubbed together for it.” 

Harry grinned and shuffled himself into a more comfortable position for present unwrapping, “You’re all making me really excited to open it, whatever it is.” He ripped away the bow and started in on the paper, “Did Hermione wrap it?”

“Yes,” said Hermione, shooting superior looks at Ron and Draco. 

It was an iPod. Harry stared in silence for a good moment. 

“We’ve had to open it ahead of you to put music on it,” said Draco quietly.

Ron looked a little concerned, “Do you know what it is? I didn’t.”

“When Ronald heard tell of Hermione’s Mac, he thought it was a kind of sandwich,” put in Draco. 

“Because there  _ is _ a kind of-” began Ron furiously. 

Hermione cut across him, “Do you like it, Harry? Draco said you’ve been a bit bored without us after visiting hours are over. And we’ve just put our heads together and tried to erm. Well, you can listen to music quietly on it with headphones, and erm. Some pre-recorded books. Just muggle books, obviously, since our lot are stuck somewhere in the nineteenth century.” 

“It’s brilliant. Thanks,” Harry pushed himself carefully out of bed to hug each of them in turn and kiss Draco on the cheek. “Thank you,” he whispered into Draco’s ear and kissed him again.

Draco’s cheek pinked a little under Harry’s mouth, “Back into bed with you before Healer Ahmed has us unceremoniously thrown out.” 

Harry gave him one more kiss before getting back into bed, “That’s me told.”

Draco came and set down on the edge of the bed beside Harry and turned on the iPod, “It lets you make little song lists, so I’ve done one for you just to.” He cleared his throat, “As an example of sorts.” 

Harry grinned, “An example, of course. Well I’ll try my best not to infer any romantical type meaning into your song choices.”

“See that you don’t.”

“Do you want us to go so that you can flirt in private?” said Ron loudly. 

Draco ignored him, “There’re only about twelve hours worth of music on there at the moment, not counting the books. But when you get out of here, you can add more and put on more books if you like. Probably we’ll have the internet at our new place-”

“New place?” Harry frowned. “What are you talking about?”

“Grimmauld Place is dangerous,” said Draco airily as if it were all settled. “I’ve been looking around for a new flat for us.”

Harry bristled a little at Draco’s tone, “It’s always been dangerous, but it’s. It’s my house! I’m not leaving! What about your solarium?”

Draco scoffed, “The solarium that nearly killed you? Funnily enough I’ve gone off it!”

Hermione murmured something about missing breakfast and wanting a sandwich and towed Ron out of the room. 

Harry drew a deep breath, “It’s my  _ home _ , Draco. The only real home I’ve ever had apart from Hogwarts. Can’t you understand that?”

Draco rubbed his left forearm and answered through his teeth, “Of  _ course _ I understand, Harry. I’m not. I am not suggesting this on a whim, but. Can’t  _ you _ understand that you’re asking me to carry on living in a house that could kill either of us at a moment’s notice? It’s hostile to us being there, and we haven’t taken that seriously in the past, but. I think it’s time we started.” He tucked his chin in, and his voice thickened almost imperceptibly as he continued, “I have had some time lately to contemplate life without you, and. It is an appalling prospect.”

“Oh,” Harry felt stupid and irritable and suddenly sleepy, though he hadn’t been awake long. 

“Mm.”

“But we’ve cleared out the rooms we use,” Harry said quietly after a moment. 

Draco shrugged, “Maybe we should talk about it when you’re a bit stronger.”

“I really want to make you happy,” Harry pressed. “I do. I just.”

“Yes, I understand your position. I would rather not continue upsetting you just at the moment, if it’s all the same to you.”

“Okay,” there wasn’t much more to be said anyway. They hardly ever argued about anything important, and Harry wasn’t certain he knew how to do it properly. Harry sank back onto his pillows, feeling defeated and disappointing. 

But Draco lay down as well and crowded Harry into his arms, “We’ll sort it out.” And then under his breath that Harry wasn’t sure if it were real or only his dreams rising up to meet him, “I love you.” 

…

The first and second time Hagrid visited Harry at St. Mungo’s, he was rather weepy and didn’t make terribly much sense. However he soon discovered that if he knit through his visits, he was just distracted enough that he could chat to Harry fairly comfortably. On this particular visit, Hagrid had brought something enormous and a bit hairy. But it was a striking moss green colour, and Harry found himself rather liking it and wondering what it was going to grow up to be. 

“Now then, Harry,” said Hagrid, once he’d got out his enormous knitting needles and finished counting stitches, “how are things?”

Harry shrugged, “Can’t remember the last time I put on a pair of trousers.”

Hagrid nodded gravely, “Awful shock it was. You bein cursed the way you were, years after the war and everything were over and done with. And in your own home, too. Awful shock.” 

Harry fidgeted with the corner of his blanket, “Draco wants us to get a flat and leave Grimmauld Place.”

“Does he now?”

“He reckons it’s dangerous.” 

Hagrid knit quietly for a bit, “That’s hard. I can see why you’d want to stay, Harry. Sirius left you that house. Lot o’ special people we’ve spent time with there who’ve gone on, now.” 

Harry nodded, “And anyway. It’s got all that room, so we can have people come and stay if they need a place. So many people do since the war. How can I just leave them to fend for themselves when I could help?”

Hagrid considered, “I suppose you might do that even if you lived somewhere else yourself? Get the house fixed up a bit more, and then offer them a room in the house without actually living in it. You might travel. Got to see a bit of the world with Olympe when we went lookin for the giants. Nothin like travel.”

“How are things with Madam Maxime?”

Hagrid grunted, “All right. She wants me to move to France and come and live with her. Don’t think I could leave Hogwarts, though. It’s home. Don’t reckon anywhere else would feel the same. And I know Professor Dumbledore’d want me to look after it.” 

“Exactly.”

“On the other hand.” Hagrid smoothed his project, “Takes a special person to make you bear a little fussing, Harry. Never thought Draco Malfoy’d be one of them, but bless him he is.”

Harry scowled, “You think I should let him fuss over me, just because I let him fuss over me?” 

“I think you trust him. Maybe he’s onto something. It is dreadful hard to see you strugglin and sufferin and most of the time, it’s not been with anything someone else might help you with. Your young man doesn’t want to see you hurt, Harry. Not anymore than the rest of us do.”

“You’ve  _ just _ said-”

“Aye, I know what I said. But have another go at that conversation with Draco. He knows a bit about leavin home, and if you listen to him, you might find he makes a bit o' sense. There’s more to life than lookin after other people, Harry. ‘S a big world out there, and I reckon now’s as good a time as any for you to have a proper look at it.”

Harry waited for his sullenness to abate a little, “How’s Toad?”

Hagrid chucked comfortably, “Oh he’s having a grand old time, chasin rabbits and bullyin poor Fang. Luna dotes on him like he was her own son. Taught him to play dead. He does miss you, though. Looks at me of an evening like I’ve got you tucked up in my coat an’ won’t let you out.” 

“I miss him too,” said Harry glumly. 

“Ah well, you’ll be back together before you know it.”

…

_ Once you told me that good things often come on the heels of bad things. If you make them.  _

**Did I? How optimistic of me.**

_ We should work out what sort of good thing we’re going to make.  _

**That’s a good question**

**I can’t think yet what it might be**

_ We’ll work it out _

_ I shall be on eagle-eyed alert for your good thing, Harry _

**Thanks :)**

…

Harry was discharged shortly after breakfast on a rather gloomy Thursday morning with an assortment of potion bottles and a lecture from Healer Ahmed. 

“Don’t overdo it,” she told him sternly. “And take your potions on schedule. If you see any new symptoms, I want you back here straight away. You should notice your symptoms continuing to diminish as you finish with the potions I’ve given you. I’ll see you in a fortnight to make sure you’re still making progress.”

“Yeah, of course,” said Harry eagerly, who might’ve promised anything in order to be sent home. 

“I’ll look after him,” said Draco, looping a protective arm through Harry’s. 

“Mind you look after yourself as well,” said Healer Ahmed kindly. 

Harry prodded Draco in the ribs, “Hear that?”

Draco caught Harry’s hand calmly, “Of course I did. I’m standing right here.”

...

Luna was waiting with Toad when they climbed out of the Floo at Grimmauld Place. Toad sprang at Harry so eagerly that he nearly bowled him over, wagging his tail madly and licking every bit of Harry he could reach. 

“Hello Harry,” said Luna, observing sedately while Harry tried to hug Toad without being knocked off balance. 

“Hi Luna,” Harry grinned at her from under Toad’s attention. 

“Welcome home. I’m going to leave now, because I’m extremely fond of Toad and really quite jealous of how happy he is to see you. I’ll be so embarrassed if you notice I’ve got a bit of temper over it.” 

“Oh. All right. Well thanks for bringing him back. Come round and see us any time you like.” 

“Thank you, I will. Goodbye Harry. Goodbye to you as well, Draco.” And Luna stepped into the fire and was gone. 

“So,” Harry grinned up at Draco, once Toad had calmed a bit. “What do you want to do today?”

“I’ve rather been looking forward to us spending a little time together in a place that doesn’t reek of Mrs Skower’s, and I don’t much mind what we do as long as it isn’t more strenuous than a conversation. I’m a bit peckish, though. Maybe you can boss me around while I cook the lunch?” 

“Sounds perfect,” said Harry, and he and Toad followed Draco into the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh fuck,” said Harry, dropping his book. It was his second morning back at Grimmauld Place, and he and Draco were lounging in the sitting room. Harry on the sofa, and Draco in a chair beside the cold hearth. 

“What?!” Draco jerked rabbitishly out of his armchair and raked his eyes over Harry, scanning for anything amiss. 

“It’s the full moon tomorrow, and I completely forgot. Sorry. Fuck! I’m such a rubbish boyfriend.” 

“Oh that,” Draco returned to his chair and picked up Harry’s Gameboy from the seat where he’d dropped it. 

“Well, yeah, usually I make sure and feed you up for a few days beforehand. Shit, I’m so sorry. This one might be a bit rough. I reckon I could do you something quick like a steak, if you wouldn’t mind getting one from the shop. I don’t think we’ve got anything really hearty like that in at the moment.” 

“It’s fine,” Draco waved carelessly. “Mrs Weasley Floo’d over a few lovely pies before you got up. And anyway, I’m a grown man, and I can sort out a meal or two without your help.”

Harry frowned, “Right. Erm. Anyway, I suppose you’ll be going out with Ginny?”

Draco raised an eyebrow, “You suppose I will be what?”

Harry laughed, “Not like that. I mean for your camping trip. For your transformation. Are you going with Ginny? I suppose Ron would do in a pinch if Ginny's got a match. Or you and George get on quite well. The woods around the Burrow are a bit small compared with the Forest of Dean, but I think you generally have a good time? And even if you go to the beach at Shell Cottage, you could probably ask Bill and Fleur but-”

“I’m not going anywhere tomorrow,” Draco’s eyes were trained on the screen of the Gameboy, but his mouth was a thin line. 

“Come off it.”

“You come off it.”

“But you always say you’ve got to get out of the city for your transformations.”

Draco did not look up, “Mm, well I thank you for your concern, but I’ve taken my wolfsbane potion, and this time looking after you is a higher priority.”

Harry laughed, “What, as a wolf? I can do one night without you. And I’m sure if I Floo and ask, Hermione or someone would come and stay for a night and let you have your transformation in the woods.” 

“Call it a harmless whim, then.” And when Harry opened his mouth to answer back, Draco continued, “Nothing you will say could possibly make me change my mind, so. I suggest you spend your energy coming to grips with it instead of arguing.” 

“So you get to announce you’re doing something stupid just because you want to and it’s all  _ I’ll never change my mind about this, Potter _ , but when I want to keep my  _ home _ -”

Draco set the Gameboy aside to meet Harry’s eye and spoke slowly and distinctly, “Because this house nearly killed you, you stupid bloody Gryffindor.” 

Harry sputtered furiously for a moment, before he could reply, “It wasn’t even the house, it was-”

“A fucking cup!” Draco shouted. “Right, so we’ll just never have a drink of water again, and that should be fine!” 

Harry hadn’t seen Draco so angry in a long time. His thin face flushed high up on his cheekbones, and his silvery eyes were bright. He turned his back to Harry and braced one palm against the mantel, his shoulders rising and falling quickly. 

“Draco,” Harry faltered. “I.”

Draco spoke without turning, “I don’t know how to explain to you that your own life ought to mean more to you than. I don’t know what this is. War memories? Or the vague possibility that you might help someone in the future. I just.” He sighed through his nose, “I think I need to spend some time in my room. I should not be shouting at you, and I’m sorry. If you need something. I dnno. Send a Patronus or something. Use the two way notebook. Have you got yours? Did we unpack it from your hospital things?”

“Yeah,” said Harry miserably. 

“Good,” and Draco sidled out of the room without looking at Harry. 

…

They were extremely polite with each other the next day. Harry found it agonising. Draco didn’t hide in his room again, but he held a book before his face like a shield, avoiding Harry’s eye. Harry felt like rather a brute every time he glanced over to see Draco sitting dutifully with him but still avoiding him. 

About an hour before lunchtime, Harry couldn’t stand it anymore, “I think maybe we’re both trying to do the same thing.” 

Draco looked up politely, “Mm?”

“Look after each other?”

Draco inhaled carefully, “Yes, I see what you mean. I. Appreciate it. You’ve done me so much good. The difference now is,” he hesitated to see if Harry would interrupt, then went on, “The difference now is that. It won’t do me any harm to stay here while I’m transformed. I really. I don’t want to be away from you right now.” He looked down at the book in his lap, “I don’t understand why you don’t want me.”

“That isn’t what I meant at all!” said Harry hastily. 

“Well, you keep pushing me to leave! What is it that you mean then, if not that?”

Harry scuffed his socked foot against a worn place in the carpet, “Why should you give something up to look after me? I’m only going to be. Sleeping anyway.”

Draco fiddled with the end of his plait, “Can you try and take my word for it that I won’t have any fun leaving you tonight?”

“I suppose so,” said Harry stiffly. 

Draco got up and perched himself on Harry’s lap, draped his arms about Harry’s neck, and kissed him. Harry hugged Draco around his waist and smiled into the kiss. 

“I love you,” said Draco so seriously that Harry’s ears went hot. “Do you believe I can look after you?”

“Yeah, of course,” Harry mumbled. 

“Can you trust me not to give you anything I can’t afford?” 

Harry thought about that, “Okay, yeah. Suppose so.” Then added, “It isn’t you. I just hate being.”

“Looked after,” finished Draco at the same time Harry said ‘weak.’ Draco sort of sighed and kissed the top of Harry’s head, “Do you remember when you came to return my wand? Few years back? And you found out I was sick, and you just kept turning up and cooking things for me and trying to make me go on outings?”

“Rings a little bell,” Harry admitted, trying not to smile into Draco’s shoulder. 

“It was very annoying and embarrassing,” Draco continued. 

“Really? Because you ate my cooking quick enough.”

“But I was absolutely waterlogged with misery and couldn’t even see how bad it was without your incessant prodding. You helped me. You’re a recklessly, aggressively, absurdly loving person, you menace. You got my chin above water, and then I could sort myself out. And I’m all right, now.” 

Harry leaned his head against Draco’s chest and tried to enjoy Draco’s light hand on the back of his neck, despite the prickling in his eyes. “I’m glad I could help,” he said, when he could trust his voice. 

“You had every reason to be repulsed-”

“It’s not your fault you’re ill!” Harry cut in automatically. 

Draco pinched him, “I wasn’t talking about lycanthropy, you prick!”

“Ow, ha sorry. Continue, then.”

“I meant my  _ behavior _ , Harry Potter. You had every reason to be repulsed, but you weren’t. You’re generous and kind, even when it costs you a lot. But since we’re  _ together _ , you’ve got to give me a chance to actually reciprocate and be kind to you as well.”

“You’re so bloody mature. When did that happen?”

Draco patted his back consolingly, “So I can stay without you moaning about not needing a minder?”

“Yes, but I want hot chocolate.”

“I’ll go and get some milk, then. And dog biscuits, I reckon. Anything else?”

Harry looked up at Draco, “I don’t mean to be an arsehole.”

Draco kissed him, “I know.”

“Are you really going to make me move house?”

Draco laughed, “Isn’t one argument in a day enough to be getting on with?”

Harry grinned, “I am a bit tired, now you mention it.”

“Have a little rest on the sofa while I go to the shops,” Draco offered. “I’ll fetch you a blanket and your iPod, if you like.” 

“That sounds nice,” Harry said. And he meant it. 

…

Things were much better when Harry woke up from his little rest on the sofa. It was just about dinnertime. Draco warmed one of Mrs Weasley’s pies in the oven. It was Harry’s favourite steak and kidney, and they ate it on the sofa in the sitting room with two forks, passing it back and forth between them. Toad crouched on the floor beside them with big eyes, hoping for dropped pastry and diligently licking up anything that tumbled off a fork. Then after they’d finished with the pie, true to his word, Draco made hot chocolate. 

“Chocolate always cheers me up,” Harry said, licking a smudge of it away from his top lip. 

“I know,” said Draco through his mouthful of marshmallow. “Kind of a secret weapon for me, actually. Chocolate. I’ve got a stash of Cauldron Cakes knocking about somewhere just for y'know. Rude customer days at the bookshop or if you lose a bet on the Harpies.”

Harry smiled, though he suspected he was being teased, “You know me so well.” 

“Do my best,” said Draco. He stretched and picked up his book again, but this time he read aloud from it. It was  _ Through the Looking Glass _ , one of Harry’s favourites. Draco’s reading was nearer a performance with different lively voices for every character. Harry slumped onto Draco’s lap, and there was a pleasant sort of drowsiness lapping at his consciousness until Harry realised Draco had stopped reading and was gently extracting himself from Harry’s grasp. 

“Wuzzwron?” Harry asked blearily, half sitting up. 

“Nothing at all,” Draco stood up from the sofa and began to undress. “Just give me a moment, and I’ll be right with you. In a manner of speaking.”

Harry tried not to feel a prickle of anxiety, but he couldn’t quite ignore it, “Are you sure about this?”

Draco smiled, “Yes, I am.” And he began to change. 

Toad came pattering in from the kitchen at Draco’s transformation howl and answered with a howl of his own. They sniffed each other briefly, then Toad jumped onto the sofa beside Harry and thumped his tail, his head cocked, waiting for Draco to join them. 

Harry laughed, “I don’t think we’re all going to fit on here. Shall we go to my room? We might go to yours I suppose, but er my sheets are already all over dog hair, ha.”

Draco snorted, but he followed Harry up to his room, and they all crowded onto the four poster bed. At first Toad wanted to lie between them, but after deciding that was too warm or too crowded, he curled up at the foot of the bed. Draco tucked his huge, beautiful head under Harry’s chin, and Harry got his arms about Draco’s neck, and they sighed in unison. 

Harry smiled at that, “I could carry on with the reading if you like. Though I think I’ve left the book out in the sitting room.” 

Draco put one paw on Harry’s side as if to tell him he’d best not think of going anywhere. 

Harry petted the paw, “All right, then. I’m staying put. I probably don’t have much reading in me anyway. Sorry. This is going to be your most boring transformation ever, I suspect.”

Draco raised his head to lick Harry’s jaw. 

“Oh thanks for that. I know you know how I love saliva,” said Harry, but his tone was light, and he didn’t even wipe his face. 

Draco thumped his tail on the bed treacle-slow, and Harry felt soggy with affection. He sank his hands into the thick fur around Draco’s neck and buried his face against the top of Draco’s head. Draco huffed hot on Harry’s neck. 

“I know I’ve been. Not very nice to you lately,” Harry murmured presently. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be such a prat. Am I being a prat? Maybe neither of us are. I really want to give you what you want. But I also don’t want to? Know what I mean? Like I wish I could just say no problem, Draco! And hop to it. I want to want what you want. But I just can’t. I know it’s weird here, half underground. And Dark in places. I know we didn’t do such a grand job of clearing it out. Bit of a rush job. I bloody hate that portrait of your Great Auntie Walburga. But. I dnno. My godfather left this house to me. And it did save my life once upon a time. Being able to come here.” 

Draco nestled harder against Harry’s chest, and Harry was silent for a long moment. But however moved or annoyed he was, Draco simply could not speak in his wolf form, so Harry had to carry on without him. 

“It would be different if you’d been the one hurt. And I know that’s. Not fair. I don’t mean to imply that. I’m. That I love you better than you love me. I think maybe that’s why you’ve been a bit. Hacked off at me? Have you? I think you have a bit. ‘Sall right; I know I deserve it.”

From deep in Draco’s chest, there came the faintest suggestion of a growl. 

Harry chuckled, “Oh we don’t like that, do we? Well you know you’re only proving my point. It’s okay to be a bit hacked off at me; I’m a right pain in the backside sometimes, and I know it. Mind you’re brilliant at being erm. With me. You’ve made it a lot longer than anyone else ever has, so you’re setting records every day.” Harry paused briefly to watch Toad twitch and run in his sleep. 

“I suppose we might. I dnno. Block off some of the rooms? I did want you to have your solarium, though. Maybe we could find somewhere else just for a bit, and have it cleaned out properly by professionals. I bet Arthur Weasley knows something about that. I should ask him.” 

Draco’s tail resumed its slow thumping, and Harry wanted to lean into that feeling, “Hagrid said something about traveling. What do you think of that? See the world?” Harry sighed, “Every time I think about traveling, I think. People will feel like I’ve abandoned them. Like I need to be here. Just in case. Which is probably stupid. Maybe I should go and see my Healer? Not Healer Ahmed,” he added quickly, when Draco raised his head in alarm. “Healer Okonkwo. This is maybe erm. A bit of wonky brain? I suppose we ought to talk about it when you can actually talk.”

Draco made a sweet, puppyish sort of sound, and Harry kissed the top of his head, “I want this to work for you like it does for me. I want you to be happy as well. I know it isn’t sorted yet. We’ll keep at it, yeah?” Draco nuzzled a bit at Harry’s pyjama top, and Harry felt hot breath seep through to his skin. “Yeah, we’ll keep at it.” And just before he fell asleep, he mumbled, “Thanks for staying with me tonight.”


	4. Chapter 4

About a month after Harry’s release from St. Mungo’s, when he was down to a single daily potion and he could stay up til half past nine or ten at night before his eyes got gritty and his hands began to shake, Draco announced that they needed an outing. So they collected Draco’s broomstick and Toad, and Draco Apparated them all to Hogsmeade so that they could walk up to the grounds of Hogwarts. 

  


“Ah,” said Draco bemusedly, when they found the gates shut and locked. “Alohomora?” he tried, pointing his wand at them. Nothing happened. 

  


Harry grinned, “Did you not tell anyone we’re coming?”

  


“Of course I did,” said Draco loftily. “It’s fine; I have it,” and he waved his wand again, and his lion Patronus shot through the bars as if they were made of smoke and went bounding over the grounds toward Hagrid’s cabin, his mane bouncing. 

  


“I love him,” Harry said, as the silver lion disappeared from view. “He’s so beautiful.” He nudged Draco’s side, “Rather shows your hand though, doesn’t he?”

  


Draco gave Harry a playful shove, “Enough of your noise.”

  


“Shut me up, then,” Harry shoved back, and they enjoyed a little rough-housing til Luna arrived at the gates to let them in. 

  


“It’s so funny to see you smiling when you do that,” she said, stooping to hug Toad, who had lept toward her with a joyful yelp. “You used to only do that when you were rather cross with each other. Though I suppose that was a long time ago, now.” 

  


“Er yeah, quite a long time,” Harry took Draco’s hand like a proper boyfriend, a little embarrassed. 

  


“I’ll take you along to the Quidditch pitch then,” said Luna, unperturbed as ever. 

  


“Thanks,” said Harry. 

  


As they walked, Luna hummed  _ His Eyes Are As Green As A Fresh Pickled Toad _ , and Draco sang along under his breath, til Harry squeezed his hand indignantly. Draco shot Harry a little grin, then cleared his throat, “So Luna how is your magical creatures apprenticeship going? Do you see much of Oggie? She’s always moaning to me about missing you.”

  


“Oh, it’s wonderful!” Luna looked over her shoulder at them with sparkling eyes. “I’m learning ever so much about creatures already. I do miss Ginny of course, but she pops in when she can, between her matches with the Harpies. And she’ll be here tonight for Neville’s party.”

  


Harry glanced at Draco, “Neville’s party?”

  


Luna nodded happily, “We’re having a Welcome Back Neville party for him at the Three Broomsticks tonight. He’s starting as Herbology professor at Hogwarts this year. First day of term is next week.”

  


“I didn’t know that.” Harry looked at Draco, “Did you know that?”

  


“Not about the party bit,” said Draco rather pointedly, bouncing an eyebrow at Harry. 

  


Luna carried on blithely, “Yes, I expect we’ll see loads of each other, Neville and I. It’ll be like being back in school, except with no one trying to kill anyone. Probably.” 

  


“Probably,” echoed Harry, feeling that he ought not want to laugh. 

  


“It’s so lovely to have your friends about,” said Luna. 

  


“Hear, hear,” said Draco warmly. “Nothing like it.”

  


…

  


Harry and Draco had a lovely afternoon flying over the Quidditch pitch together. It was a sunny, breezy day with just the hint of coming autumn in the air. After a couple of hours, they landed and went off to Hagrid’s cabin, where Luna had taken Toad, and they all trooped down to Hogsmeade together. 

  


The Three Broomsticks was packed. Harry hadn’t seen so many people he liked in the same room in a long, long time. He looked about for Neville when they first arrived, but he and Draco were quickly pulled over to a table where Ginny was sat with half the Harpies for a very lively chat about Quidditch. Harry was quite tipsy when Minerva McGonagall and Pomona Sprout arrived hand in hand, and he thoroughly embarrassed himself by saying loudly, “Oh my god, Professor McGonagall, are  _ you _ gay as well?!”

  


“Well spotted, Potter,” said Professor McGonagall crisply when the general laughter had died away, and people were mostly finished with punching Harry on the arm. Still rather warm about the ears, Harry left his table to buy drinks for Professors McGonagall and Sprout. 

  


“Nice to see you up and about again,” said Professor Sprout to Harry as Madam Rosmerta served them. 

  


“Nice to be here!” said Harry expansively, throwing an arm about both of them and knocking Professor McGonagall’s hat off. 

  


“Buck up your ideas, young man,” said Professor McGonagall, as Harry hastily bent to retrieve her hat, apologising profusely, but she was smiling when he straightened up. 

  


“I’m trying, Professor; I’m trying with both hands. I’ll just go and say hello to Neville before I accidentally set fire to one of you, shall I?”

  


“I think I saw him round the other side of the bar,” said Professor Sprout, still chuckling. 

  


“Thanks so much,” said Harry, and pushed off through the crowd to find Neville. 

  


Neville spotted Harry first and gave him a cheery wave, beckoning him over, “Good to see you Harry. You’re looking well.”

  


Harry smiled, “Liar. Hi Evan,” he added, looking round Neville at Evan Bulstrode, who was sitting on the other side of him. “Been a bit, hasn’t it?”

  


“A bit,” agreed Evan, looking as shy as ever. 

  


“Congratulations, by the way,” said Harry, remembering suddenly what he’d come over for. “Professor Longbottom! It suits you.”

  


Neville shook his head, “Thanks, Harry. Still sounds mad to me.” 

  


“You’ll be brilliant,” Harry insisted. “You know everything about Herbology.”

  


Neville shrugged modestly and sipped his butterbeer, “I’ll be channeling you in the DA. You’re still the best teacher I ever had, Harry.” 

  


“Thanks Neville,” said Harry quietly. 

  


“Have you ever thought about teaching?” asked Evan. 

  


Harry shrugged, “A bit. I sort of wanted a break from the wizarding world. After the war.”

  


Evan nodded, “Funny how the muggles are much better about some stuff than our lot. At least they have the words for things.” He and Neville exchanged little smiles. 

  


“Good to be back and see everyone, though,” said Harry, looking round the room fondly. Draco was evidently in the middle of telling a funny story to Ginny and Luna and the Harpies. He was gesturing vividly, his sleek blond plait flapping behind him. It was rather an irresistible sight.

  


“Good to see you,” said Neville. 

  


Harry clapped him on the back and slid off his stool, “Scuse me, I must go and check on Draco.”

  


“See you later, Harry,” Evan called after him. 

  


“Don’t be a stranger,” Neville added. 

  


Harry landed at the table just as Draco’s story was concluding, going from how everyone in the group was laughing. Draco himself was grinning triumphantly, flushed pink with alcohol and pleasure. Harry found it quite intoxicating to look at him.

  


Feeling mischievous, Harry slipped into the seat next to Draco’s and leaned over to whisper in his ear, “Ooh, don’t we look pretty. You turn that exact colour when I’m fucking you. Did you know?” 

  


Draco went instantly crimson and stood up abruptly, knocking his chair to the ground and speaking over the subsequent raucous chorus of  _ Oooooo! _

  


“Harry and I have got to go now. Good night ladies! Night, Og, Luna. Come on, Harry,” and he grabbed Harry by the hand and tugged him out of the pub. 

  


They were both too drunk to Apparate, but they made their hurried, slightly swaying way back to Hagrid’s cabin to get Toad, and Draco made what he called a cheeky Portkey out of an old turnip he found near the hen coop. He claimed to only do such things in Harry’s company, as according to him, it’d be too embarrassing for Magical Law Enforcement to arrest The Boy Who Lived over an unauthorised Portkey. Harry didn’t quite believe him, but he didn’t mind either. 

  


They landed panting and laughing and still a bit dizzy, just on the top step of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Toad clutched between them and barking energetically, because he always hated Portkeys. 

  


“Don’t need you anymore!” Draco flung the turnip over his shoulder into the street and startled a passerby when it landed at their feet. 

  


Harry laughed, “You are properly mullered, aren’t you? I was going to ask if you wanted to get on top, but I don’t know if you could keep your seat in this state.” 

  


Draco huffed and blasted the door open with his wand, “None of your lip, Harry Potter!”

  


“Sorry but just a little bit more,” said Harry, and he backed Draco in through the front door and kissed him. 

  


“Mmm!” Draco drew back after a moment, his eyes shining and his mouth wet and plump. “Bedroom.” 

  


…

  


When they’d shucked off their robes in Draco’s bedroom, Draco sort of rugby tackled Harry onto the bed where they landed with a thump, still a little breathless. 

  


“Oof,” said Harry when he could stop giggling. “You can slow down a bit now, if you like. As we’ve made it home.”

  


“You-you impugned my…” the end of Draco’s sentence was lost in kisses. Draco cupped Harry’s face between his hands imperiously, and Harry squeezed Draco’s bottom. Between them, Draco’s erection was bumping against Harry’s, leaving behind little dabs of moisture already. 

  


It wasn’t the first time they’d had sex since Harry had been cursed, but it might have been the second or third. Harry hadn’t exactly forgotten how delicious it was to have Draco’s warm bare skin gliding against his, but it was lovely to have such a vivid reminder. Draco squirmed on top of Harry, trying to get more friction between them and clutched roughly at his curls, and even the prickle of pain was luxurious. To be wanted so, even roughly. 

  


Harry smoothed one hand up Draco’s back to wrap Draco’s plait around his fist, “I want to be inside you.” 

  


“Yes!” Draco sat up so abruptly that he overbalanced, and Harry had to catch at his wrists to keep him from toppling backward off the bed, which sent them both into gales of breathless laughter. 

  


Draco flopped onto his side, then his back, but Harry pulled at his wrist, “Get on top of me, please? I want to watch you come all over me.” 

  


In answer, Draco pulled his plait loose and climbed astride Harry’s hips, fluffing and tossing his sweaty waves. He held his hand out near Harry’s chin, “Lick please.” Harry obeyed and shut his eyes with a hum when Draco’s wet fingers squeezed his cock and rolled a thumb over the foreskin. “Don’t make jokes, or I really will fall off,” said Draco and kissed Harry before he could joke in reply. 

  


Harry cast the lube spell and pressed one finger into Draco, then another when it was demanded, “Do you know how fucking pretty you look up there?” 

  


Draco swung his curtain of golden hair over his shoulder, his pale eyes flashing, “Fuck me, then.” 

  


Harry conjured a little more lube for good measure and slicked himself up, then began to press slowly in. “How’s that?” he breathed when he was all the way inside. 

  


“ _ Fuck _ me,” Draco repeated, then gasped when Harry rocked his hips up and nearly wobbled off again. 

  


Harry grinned, “Careful now.”

  


“I have it,” Draco braced his hands on Harry’s chest and rocked ruthlessly on Harry’s cock, his hair flying about him, fragrant with perspiration. His rosy, glistening erection bounced against his belly, and Harry’s mouth watered to look at it. 

  


“Touch yourself,” Harry urged, catching Draco’s hand and pushing it toward his cock, “Come on me! I want to feel your come.” 

  


“Yes!” breathed Draco. “Do it with me,” he pressed Harry’s hand over his own, and they stroked Draco’s cock together until Draco’s come splashed hot over Harry’s chest and belly, and the shuddering of Draco’s body sent Harry over into his own orgasm. 

  


Draco slumped forward and kissed Harry, then eased off him and dropped onto the bed. 

  


Harry rolled onto his side, smiling hugely, “I love you.”

  


Draco tucked his face against the pillow, but his ears were red, “I don’t blame you.” 

  


Harry laughed, “That’s it, you be witty for both of us. I can’t manage it at the moment.” 

  


Draco turned onto his side to face Harry, “Have you got a bit more energy or are you completely spent? I’ve got an idea.”

  


“That’s really flattering, but I couldn’t possibly do that again tonight. I’m still convalescing, and I’ve had rather a big day.”

  


Draco snorted, “Not that sort of plan, or did you decide to chance being witty?”

  


…

  


Draco’s idea was only a bubble bath, but Harry liked it very much. It was magical bubble bath and so dense that when you lowered yourself into it, you passed through quite slowly and came to rest on a sort of cushion of bubbles at the bottom of the tub. It was steaming hot and smelled of roses, and Harry was sure he’d fall asleep in it. There were worse things, Harry thought smiling at Draco down the other end of the tub. Draco’s pale hair glowed pink in the torchlight where it clung damply to his neck. He was rubbing his foot against Harry’s ankle under the bubbles and smiling back so bonelessly that Harry quite wanted to laugh.

  


“How would you like to live in Hogsmeade?” said Harry suddenly. 

  


Draco looked eager, but he answered languidly, “Are you finally chucking me out?”

  


“You still want to move house? We could live in Hogsmeade. My simple country lad.”

  


Draco looked delighted. He bumped his leg against Harry’s, “Well, if you insist.”

  


And that was that. 


	5. Chapter 5

Harry and Draco took a cottage in Hogsmeade. A squat stone edifice, painted white with a steep slate roof and a smart green door. Best of all, there was a large shed in the back garden, and the week before they moved in, Harry surprised Draco by putting great windows in the walls and a skylight in the roof, “I’d just really got my heart set on you having your solarium.” 

The cottage had been a ruin on the outskirts of the village and bought up cheap by the owner, who’d fixed it up to live in, then decided bother Scottish winters, and moved to Majorca. Neville had heard about it while in the village having his dragonskin gardening gloves repaired, and had owled them straight away from the post office in the village. 

Harry was a little worried about getting all of their things to fit into it as there were only four rooms, the largest of which was the kitchen. But as it turned out, all they wanted to bring out of Grimmauld Place was three trunks worth, and a few pieces of furniture. 

Harry brought Draco a collection of plants from the garden centre in the village and called each of them a housewarming present. Flitterbloom, thyme, roses, applemint, butterfluff. Draco found just the right spot for each one in the solarium, tending them carefully and promising them they’d be planted in their season, when he thought Harry wasn’t listening. Harry was too polite to hear.

Hagrid walked over on their second night in the cottage to have tea with them and presented them with a vast, hairy, moss green blanket he’d knitted that extended past the edges of their bed by several feet in every direction. 

“What a lovely colour,” said Harry, when he’d torn away the paper and the blanket swelled out of his lap and knocked a lamp onto its side. Toad looked a little alarmed and removed to his basket near the hearth. 

“Must have taken you ages,” Draco put in, trying to catch Harry’s eye. “Looks ever so warm.”

And Hagrid had clapped each of them on the back, “Dnno if you remember how cold it gets here at night. I suppose you’ve got a fireplace in your bedroom?”

“Only in the kitchen and the sitting room, actually. We’re going to use warmers in the bedroom,” said Harry. 

“Ah, you’ll be needing thick socks then,” said Hagrid, almost to himself, and Harry took a quick gulp of tea so that he didn’t have to look at Draco. 

“Have you got smaller needles?” asked Draco innocently.

“Eh?” said Hagrid. 

“How’s Grawp?” interrupted Harry. 

“Oh he’s grand,” said Hagrid happily, dunking his jaffa cake into his mug. “We’re gettin along just fine.” 

…

When Harry and Draco had been at the cottage for two weeks, they had a small party, just Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Ginny for guests. Draco conjured squashy turquoise sleeping bags, and they all put on their pyjamas and gathered round the hearth, toasting bits of bread and cheese and sausages and marshmallows. Luna spent over an hour steadfastly roasting something she claimed was a new variety of potato that she’d invented herself. It was bright, glossy scarlet, and Harry thought it looked unpleasantly like an internal organ. They passed around Luna’s hippogriff shaped bong, and Ron tuned his wireless to a music station. The Weird Sisters were playing a rather baleful Britney Spears cover. 

“I didn’t know I was Black before I came to Hogwarts,” said Harry pulling his second marshmallow off the toasting fork and sucking on his fingers where it stuck to them. 

Ron looked up from the sausage he was trying to wrap in a piece of bread, “You what?!”

Harry laughed, “No one had ever told me! Down to not having parents, I suppose. The Dursleys never told me anything about anything.”

“Ohhh, that’s really sad,” said Hermione. 

Harry patted her arm, “Well then I came to Hogwarts. And I met the Weasleys,” Harry waggled his toasting fork between Ron and Ginny. “Not just you two, F-Fred and George as well and your mum, and even Percy. And I met Hermione. And something sort of clicked like I could see myself better after I knew you. Hagrid gave me a photo album with all these photos of my parents, though. That was really. Something. Seeing my parents and having just a little bit more of and idea, a glimmer of what I. What I’d lost. Well. I’d got myself a living family also, hadn’t I?” 

“Yes, you had,” said Ginny, almost fiercely, and Ron nodded and slapped the floor with his free hand in emphatic agreement. 

Harry smiled round at the Weasleys and at Hermione. “And now I’ve got you two as well,” he added to Luna and Draco. “And you’re also family. Married in, so to speak.”

Luna put down her potato to reach out and press Harry’s hand, “Thank you, Harry. What a lovely thing to say.” 

Draco kissed the back of Harry’s neck, and Harry turned to look at him before continuing, “Sounds a bit sort of. Feeble? To tell you all that I love you. Because I wouldn’t even be alive without you. Any of you.”

“Still not exactly old hat hearing it,” said Draco. 

“Well then,” said Harry, laughing. “I love you!” 


End file.
